


"Lashes"

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Mini-Yuri, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt: 'girlfriend/boyfriend/datefriend/best friend does my makeupLillie tries apply Mascara onto her curious girlfriend Lana.
Relationships: Lilie | Lillie/Suiren | Lana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	"Lashes"

**Author's Note:**

> Quick and fun prompt for funsies. Edited very lightly so apologies for any glaring mistakes. ^^;
> 
> Thanks to Aedriane of r/fanfiction discord for the prompt ( https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aedriane/pseuds/Aedriane )

"I can't even believe you right now Lana," Lillie exclaimed.   
  
"Look, between being a swimmer and really, everything with taking care of my sisters it just never happened."  
  
Lillie shook her head as she mixed up the small cylinder. "I believe you, just... Just open your eyes wide and let me try..."   
  
"Okay..." Lana gulped.   
  
Lillie took the small brush out of the mascara container and slowly inched it closer to her girlfriend's eye. _"Honestly I can't even believe this girl right now. 27 and never having worn makeup once? Sheesh." _  
  
As the small wand of mascara inched close to Lana's eye, she jolted back.  
  
"Well that won't do," Lillie sighed. "I'm gonna have to do this the hard way..."   
  
Lillie reached over Lana's face with her free hand, holding the eye open to aid in application.   
  
Lana let out a high-pitched squeak at the touch on her face.   
  
"That was adorable, goodness... You make the cutest sounds sometimes," Lillie mused.   
  
Lana's cheeks turned a slightly rosy colour as she started to squirm.   
  
"Seriously, Lana... I will pin your head against the wall next if you don't stop moving." Lillie struggled to keep her hand in position.   
  
"Kay..." Lana exhaled. _"Honestly Lillie can be so cutely commanding sometimes..."_  
  
Lillie took the opportunity of a calmer Lana to swipe up the mascara on the top eyebrow in two deft motions.   
  
Lana blinked a couple of times immediately after. "Hey... that wasn't so bad."   
  
"See I told you!" Lillie smiled. "Now keep sitting still and try not to blink, I don't want the mascara to clump!"  
  
Lillie moved onto the bottom eyelash with little further protest from Lana.   
  
"Alright, this is going to be slightly more difficult for me because it's on my non dominant side, so if I could not have to hold.." Lillie started to speak.   
  
"Got it!" Lana exclaimed.   
  
Lillie paused at the sudden enthusiasm before getting in position and inching the wand closer to Lana's other eye.   
  
Lana glanced at Lillie, seeing her blonde partner's brows furrowing._ "Goodness... she's so cute when she's focused...."_ Lana felt her cheeks rise in temperature again as the mascara brush got close to her vision then dissipated upwards out of sight.  
  
Lillie finished the bottom eyelash next and let out a satisfied "phew." Lana blinked a few more times, the weight on her eyelashes feeling completely foreign to her.   
  
"Okay, now to see what you think..." Lillie grabbed a hand mirror from her bedside table and pointed it in Lana's direction.  
  
Lana looked at herself in the mirror, the lusciousness of her eyelashes causing her eyes to widen and blink a few more times. She was stunned at just how much it changed her visage and made her look like a starlet. A sudden image of herself wearing Lillie's elegant white sundress and in full make up crossed her mind.   
  
"Sooo?" Lillie spoke.   
  
Lana snapped out of her thoughts. "I... I look like you?"   
  
Lillie chuckled and ran her fingers through her girlfriends short blue hair. "With a boystyle haircut like that I doubt it. I don't know why you ever got rid of that pixie cut. You honestly looked so cute in longer hair... but eh you still look cute" Lillie aimlessly mused, smiling at Lana.   
  
Lana recoiled slightly, raising her shoulder and trying to make herself as small as possible, her cheeks fully flushing red. "H-h-honestly Lillie. When I looked at myself, I saw me in your white dress all pretty like you and... I don't know it's... I am curious but I also feel like that's not me?"   
  
Lillie's face softened as she leaned into Lana. "That's fine. I like you just the way you are. Whatever you decide to do." Lillie finished with a quick peck on the lips.   
  
Lana felt the tension in her body unwind at the soft feeling of her partners mouth on her own.   
  
"Thanks. As much as I was curious... I think that's enough curiosity for today.."   
  
"Awww, but I was totally gonna say... if you wanted to, you could try my dress on," Lillie gave a playful wink.   
  
"W-w-what!?" Lana felt herself tense up again. _"Honestly this girl..." _


End file.
